


I know it´s been some Time

by Elie



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Ish?? - Freeform, Kinda, band!au, human!AU, klaus and kol have a complicated relationship, musician!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie/pseuds/Elie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus wasn´t really excited to go to Death Up Dude´s concert - but Kol is the main vocalist AND his little brother after all, and Elijah did say there would be lots of girls there (even if he didn´t mention that beautiful blonde working backstage.)</p><p>(In which they are all human, being brothers aren´t always easy and sometimes good things comes out from bad situations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know it´s been some Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Klaroline! Hope you enjoy it :)

(In which they are all human, being brothers aren´t always easy and sometimes good things comes out from bad situations) 

It´s not that Klaus doesn´t like his brother´s music - it´s just that it is incredibly awkward to hear Kol sing after he countless of times laughed at Kol whenever he talked about following his “being a worldwide famous singer” dream.

Klaus wants to blame all of Kol´s success on his dashing good looks (which runs in the family anyway), but really - he´s not too bad. His voice has a certain sound and rawness that makes you want to listen. The songs aren´t too bad lyrically either. That is all thanks to Jeremy Gilbert on guitar, who´s actually a very decent song writer.

Those two together, with a guy called Matt something on drums and a Bonnie Bennett on bass, they´ve actually made a pretty good band. They´ve been touring nonstop for nearly a year now, almost all over the world. Leaving screaming fans and people (Klaus) annoyed by how much their songs get played on the radio.

A song called “Watch me burn”, seems to be a fan favourite.

Anyway, that is why he finds himself siting in a VIP section in some concert hall in London. Kol emailed him the tickets, without even asking first if he was interested. Klaus had figured it was just some formality. But then Elijah had given him the stern eyes when Klaus told him he wasn´t planning to go.

“He probably just sent them to be nice, you know Kol! Jeremy probably forced him,” Klaus had said.

“It´s because he wants you to approve, adult or not - you´re his big brother. You haven´t been to a single one of his shows since he blew up. You should go, especially since no one else of us can,” Elijah had lectured.

And that’s how Klaus ended up at the concert. (Also, Elijah had told him that most of the people there would be girls.)

What Klaus hadn´t taken into consideration was that those girls would be teenage girls screaming for Klaus’ little brother, and saying things that no girl as young as that should even know. Let alone scream out loud in a public space towards a guy who’s who know how many years older.

So after two full on hours watching Kol run around singing with one of his horrible bandanas on his head, the concert is finally finished. He curses his siblings for all, weirdly, finding a reason not to go. Especially Finn, that traitor, who´s reason was “my ears will hurt from all that sound.” At least Elijah and Rebekah came up with decent fake reasons.

It was obvious they had all planned all alone to force Klaus to go alone, and thereby force Klaus to see and talk with Kol without the rest of them there. Probably to make family dinners a little less awkward and without the “you should really come to see my show Klaus!” from Kol every half hour.

He quickly finds his backstage pass, and makes his way to find his little brother. He can at least say hi before leaving. The backstage is filled with people and he squeezes his way between bodyguards, dressers and all kinds of different people.

He has no idea where he´s going when someone says “Excuse me?”, and suddenly grabs his arm. For a second he´s afraid it´s one of the stalkers who recognizes him as Kol´s brother. But when he turns, it´s a rather normal looking blonde girl. She´s not staring at him with crazy, or amazed, eyes. She actually looks rather stern.

“What?” Klaus slowly asks.

“Are you allowed to be here? Do you have a backstage pass?” she asks. That´s when Klaus sees the backstage pass around the girl’s neck which reads crew, and a sign on her shirt that says “Caroline.”

Klaus quickly grabs his backstage pass that´s fallen behind the leather jacket he´s wearing, and shows it to Caroline. He can only smile when he sees her realize that he is in fact the singer´s brother.

“Mr. Mikaelson – ” she starts. Klaus quickly interrupts her.  
“Klaus, call me Klaus, please,” he smiles. He´s always hated being called Mr. Mikaelson. Caroline blushes, and smiles again.

“Klaus, I am really sorry. The guard over there,” she points towards the group of people Klaus had just squeezed through,”- informed me that you just walked past and didn´t show your pass. It was a check point thing,” she explains. Klaus slowly nods, even if he can´t see the guard Caroline is pointing at in the enormous group of people.

“Are you on your way out?” Caroline asks, when Klaus doesn´t say anything.

Klaus shakes his head, “Actually, I´m trying to find my brother.”

Caroline laughs a little, and Klaus gives her a weird look. Why is she laughing? Has Kol already left? Or worse - have Kol told her something weird or embarrassing about him?

“I´m sorry, I shouldn´t laugh. It´s just - you must be totally lost. The only thing you find in this part of the arena is toilets and storage rooms. Mr. Mikaelson, with the rest of the members, is found on the other side. Don´t you have anyone to show you around?” Caroline says, obviously trying to get back into her professional side. Klaus can still see the laughter in her eyes though, which by the way are beautiful.

“No, I guess not. I´ve never been on one of these things before,” Klaus explains.

“Backstage?” Caroline questions, surprised.

Klaus nods, “or at my brother´s show for the matter. But I have of course, been at other concerts.” 

Caroline looks a little puzzled, but doesn´t say anything. She bites her lip, as if she´s thinking and unsure of what to say next. Klaus feel a little stupid. He guess it sounds weird that he hasn´t been to a single show with one of the world’s most famous bands, when his little brother is the vocalist.

“I can show you around, if you want?” Caroline says at last, and there´s a smile on her face. Her eyes still betray her, showing that she´s probably dying to ask Klaus more about why he hasn´t been to a show before now.

She starts moving, and Klaus quickly follows. He had no idea how big the backstage areas is.

“So, you´re working as crew?” Klaus asks.

“Yeah. Or, assistant manager on tour. I´ve been with the guys - the band, I mean, for the half of last tour and all of this one,” Caroline explains. “I didn´t hesitate to say yes when I was asked to take over when the former assistant manager had to go home because his wife had a baby. Travelling all over the world? Meeting musicians? Spending time with one of the most popular bands right now? It´s a dream come true,” Caroline grins at him and Klaus can´t help but grin back.

“So you spend a lot of time with my brother and his…friends?” Klaus asks. It surprisingly easy talking, now that they´ve started. The awkwardness between them seems to be gone. Caroline seems happy to chat about her life, and Klaus don´t mind listening. Her voice is nice.

“Yeah, we have become almost like a little family you know? We spend so much time together. I help them, and deal with it if things go wrong,” Caroline says. There´s a shine in her eyes, it shows on her that she really loves the job. Klaus wonders if Kol thinks higher of his family on the road then some of his biological. 

“Go wrong?” Klaus asks. He can´t remember anyone mentioning anything going wrong. Not Elijah, nor Rebekah. Not Kol for the matter, but then again Klaus haven´t really talked to him all that much lately.

“Guitars missing or broken, security in the arenas being stubborn, homesickness, sprained ankles – it’s surprising how much Kol manages to fall when he´s jumping around on stage. He´s a wild one,” Caroline laughs. Klaus frowns. He can´t remember anyone saying anything about Kol spraining his ankle.

“He sprained his ankle?” Klaus asks. Kol didn´t look bad on stage. He was jumping around, looking like his usual self times ten.

“Oh, month´s ago. He´s fine now,” Caroline reassures. “You didn´t know?” Klaus shakes his head.

And there it is again. That awkward silence. They are still walking, and Klaus is hoping they come to the dressing room soon. He want to say hi to Kol, and get home so he can tell Elijah that yes he did talk to Kol, and yes everything is fine between them. Or at least tell him that both of them are still alive.

“We…don´t talk too much,” Klaus confesses.

“Oh? He´s always talking about you guys. Family and all that. I think he may be one of the band members who get the most home sick, no matter how much he loves travelling. I´ve met uhm, Elijah?” her voice sounds questioning, not sure of the name.

“Our older brother, practically raised us,” Klaus informs her. Caroline nods. Klaus feels surprised. He really hadn´t expected Caroline to say that, let alone for Kol to mentioned as the most home sick. When he moved out it had looked like the happiest day of his life. 

“Yeah, Elijah, then I remembered correctly!” Caroline beams, and looks rather proud before continuing. “Kol didn´t say you were coming. Usually I have full control when people, family, come backstage. It´s nice to know and also, I like to have control,” Caroline smiles.

“I guess he forgot,” Klaus answers.

“I guess so,” Caroline says. They come to a stop in front of a door. The word “DEATH UP DUDE” is printed on a paper in big black labels, and is hanging on the door. Klaus had tried to talk Kol out of going with that band name. It sounds ridiculous, but also very Kol and Jeremy alike. The most surprising was actually Bonnie going with it. 

Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt were all high school friends of Kol. So even if he knows all their last names (Matt´s), he do know who they are. He saw them now and then when they were all growing up, but the Mikaelson household wasn´t really a place you took your friends too. At least if Mikael was home. 

“Here we are. You can just go in,” Caroline says, breaking Klaus out of his thoughts. She looks like she is about to leave, so Klaus reaches for the door knob.

“Hey wait a second,” Caroline turns back around. Klaus hands freezes mid-air. He looks at her. She´s scribbling something onto a paper. The pen have label on it too. Actually, just as the door - it has the band name on it. “Death up dude ON TOUR 15´”. They even have pens now? Kol must be ecstatic.

When she finish writing, she hands it to Klaus. When he looks down, he realizes it´s a number.

“If you´re interested in going out sometime, or just hanging, hit me up? We´re here for a couple more days. Or you can always follow us to the next city - or come to any other city for the matter you know it´s up to you-“

“Thank you,” Klaus quickly interrupts Caroline´s spew of words. She looks thankful and nods.

“I´ll see when I´m free,” he offers. She nods again.

“Bye Klaus!” she turns to go and Klaus tries to reach for the door again. But Caroline´s voice rings out again, stopping him. Klaus looks at her.

“And please, do more than just say Hi and give Kol awkward silence yeah?” she says and smiles. She looks afraid, probably thinking Klaus will be offended.

Klaus nods. She smiles again, more relaxed and even more beautiful.

“Bye Caroline,” he calls after her. He takes a deep breath, reaches for the door and opens it. He´s met with Kol´s face, who looks surprised (something Klaus expected) but also happy (something he had not expected). Maybe today is the day of all kinds of surprises after all.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Really appreciate kudos and/or comments, they make my day!
> 
> (if anyone of you are waiting for me to update Violence I´m sorry for being so slow I will try to get the next chapter written and posted as soon as I can. Which I have no idea when is.)


End file.
